A Rose in a land of Guns
by PoofyOhio
Summary: She was a Huntress-in-training, and prodigal engineer lost in an unfamiliar world. He was a factory worker, and natural manipulator with shady political connections. Neither expected to meet each other, but now? He must create a place for her, and help her survive. She must experience a world filled with cruelty and beauty.


**Chapter 1: Arrival**

I was nice and cozy, all bundled up and warm, kitty curled up atop of me, no worries about tomorrow or work, just sweet blissful sleep. The birds weren't chirping, the sun hasn't begun to rise, and all was peaceful. Until it wasn't.

*Crash*

God fucking Damnit. All I ask for is one peaceful night of sleep, is that too much to ask for? I mean seriously! Fuckin bullshit.

I shot up from my bed in alarm at the loud noise disrupting my slumber, and sending my cat tumbling away. My first instinct was to blame my cat and begin cleaning, *sigh* were it so easy. However I realized the weight on my side sent tumbling away from me was my cat, and there was no physical way he could've knocked over my recliner, meaning It wasn't him. Although my tired mind idly noted seeing him sprint Into a corner to hide was mildly entertaining, and adorable, it wasn't particularly important. Despite knowing my cat wasn't responsible, I couldn't figure out how in the hell my chair was on its side. While my mind, and my paranoia, knew something wasn't quite right I, in my infinite wisdom, decided it was probably nothing, and that I should fix my chairs' current positioning fiasco then go back to sleep. Sitting up in my bed I idly glanced at my clock, noting it was three o'clock in the morning, let out a sigh and got up to fix my current problem. As I got up I noticed some flecks of red scattered around and on my chair, knowing I don't normally have almost any red in my room somehow didn't set of alarm bells in my very tired mind.

Odd. I don't remember spreading rose petals on my lazyboy… meh, probably something my housemates did to fuck with me a bit. After finally taking the two steps to reach my chair, my mind was instantly shocked into alertness by the sight that greeted me. A person dressed in black, and a red hooded cape was unconscious in a position that indicates the were thrown over me _from_ my wall with enough force to knock over my recliner. Though the last part was at the backseat of my mind, behind a glaring problem.

Holy fuck there's a person in my room.

With that thought finally processed in my mind, I shot to my closet, grabbed my AK, checked the clip, and satisfied with the results I pointed my gun at the intruder.

…

…

…

Aaaaand my cat is in the line of fire. Goddamnit. Sighing I let my AK hang from it's sling, turned on the overhead light, and looked around for something to tie up the intruder. Nope nothing on my dresser or desk, nothing on my side table or m- wait! I have some zip ties in my desk. Perfect. Grabbing the large zip ties from my desk, I made my way towards the unconscious individual. Shifting them onto their side I put their hands behind their back and zip tied them together. In my efforts to capture the person I noticed a big red oddly shaped block next to them, picking it up I realized it was a solid twenty-thirty pounds. Shrugging I set it behind my door next to a backpack and a couple of swords, moving back towards my captive I tied her, I learned from the skirt they are probably a she, legs together by the ankles, and leaned her up against the wall opposite my bed. Stepping back to examine my work I decide to move the chair off to the side of the room leaving a significant empty space in the middle, nodding in satisfaction I sat on my bed, looked at her, and waited.

Idly I begin flipping the safety on and off on my AK, and examined my new captive. She was short if I had to guess around five foot give or take a couple inches, and she was rather young, probably in her teens. Honestly she looks familiar but I can't quite place from where. Hmm I'll probably find out when she wakes up, whenever that is.

…

…

…

Fuck this is boring! All I have to do for what could be hours is watch her, and listen to the thunderstorm raging outside. I honestly hope she isn't out for long, otherwise I'm tuning on my tv and watch some travel channel.

Wait.

Thunderstorm?

I glanced out the window, and saw there was indeed a thunderstorm raging outside. Strange I didn't notice it earlier, must've only barely begun when the racket woke me.

...

Yup I'm gonna watch some tv.

After about an episode of Expedition Unknown, my "guest" began to stir. Muting the old flatscreen I readied my AK and waited. A minute later I was rewarded with her letting out a groan of pain and her waking.

**Ruby Rose**

Everything hurts. I feel like I was punched by an irate Yang, though I'm not actually sure what hit me. My memory is a bit scattered, but I distinctly remember a bright flash and then a brief moment of pain followed by blissful unconsciousness. Trying to open my eyes led to me being greeted by almost painfully bright light forcing me to wince and close my eyes. Right. So eyesight isn't working right now. I'll have to ask Yang what happened while I was out.

…

…

Yang! Oh she's probably worried sick about me! Gah! She's gonna be _unbearable_, fussing over me like a mother hen. Hopefully Weiss and Blake will make her tone it down.

"You can open your eyes now, the lights are dim."

My eyes startled open at the unfamiliar voice, and I turned my body to face the voice. Only to give me the view of an unfamiliar room, with a somewhat muscular young man pointing a gun at my face. Oh no, nonononono I-I must've been on some mission and captured by criminals! Yes that explains this perfectly! Other than why it looks like I'm in his quarters. Oh no! Is he one of those creepy guys that are into teenagers?! Ohmygoshthisiswhatyangalwayswarnedmeaboutweirdoswhokidnappeoplewayyoungerthantheman-

"Since you're awake. Mind telling me how and why you broke into my home?" What? Break into his home? Looking around I see a knocked over chair, the man dressed in a white t-shirt and some blue shorts sitting on a bed, an unfamiliar flag sporting several red and white stripes with a blue box filled with stars hanging above the bed, a video screen playing something I was unfamiliar with, and a distinct lack of any form of evidence that this place was a rundown criminal hideout. In other words, I may have actually broken into some random man's house. Though why would he tie me up? Aside from the obvious. I clearly look like a huntress. So why?

"Err I don't know?" The man didn't seem to like my sheepish reply, his face gaining an agitated look. "You don't know?! You don't know how you broke into my bedroom without the slightest sign of forced entry? You're telling me you accidentally did something that would make most criminal jealous?"

Well when he puts it like that I sound like a blatant liar. But still…

"I'm telling the truth! I don't even know what part of Vale I'm in." He looked confused for a moment.

"Vale? I'm unfamiliar with any nearby towns by that name."

_What?_

"Y'know. Vale one of the four kingdoms." How can he not know Vale? One of the four fortress cities of Remnant, only bastions of civilization against the Grimm. "Four Kingdoms? To my knowledge there are around twenty kingdoms in the world, and The only kingdoms I am knowledgeable about are the United Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Denmark, of which are very far from here."

Twenty kingdoms? United Kingdom? Kingdom of Denmark? I've never heard of such places, they certainly aren't on any map I'm familiar with. "So if I'm not in Vale then where am I?"

"My home in a small city named Rice Lake in the state of Wisconsin, but I'm the one with the gun so stop dodging my question and give me an actual answer." My brows furrowed in confusion at that. Rice Lake? State of Wisconsin? None of this makes sense, these places sound big enough to be notable on a map. So then why haven't I heard of them? I noticed a window and what I saw through the storm clouds made my mind briefly stop.

Why is the moon whole?!

**?**

Christ this girl isn't making sense. Kingdom of Vale? Four kingdoms? That doesn't make any sense. The last time there were that many prominent Kingdoms was over a hundred years ago during WWI, and I don't recall any kingdom named Vale during that time. However something at the back of my mind is telling me I recognize both her, and the locations mentioned, but I can't place from where. Damn. Why can't anything ever be simple?

"Right well this line of conversation isn't getting us anywhere, so let's try introductions. I'm Adam Hazen, a gun factory worker. Now you." Hopefully her name and what she does should provide some insight into just who the hell she is.

"Oh! I'm Ruby Rose, a huntress-in-training!" I could have sworn I heard a record screech to a halt at her words. My god! She cannot be serious! That's where I recognize the things she said! Everything was from RWBY! Shit. That's some dedication to character right there. But it's obvious she's lying, I mean really, a character from a fictional world becoming real? Please, and I'm the queen of England. Still I'll humor her a bit before I decide to try and get her to talk again.

"So you're Ruby Rose?"

"Oh you recognize me? Ohmygoshthatsreallyflatteringineverthoughtiwasfamo-" Christ does this girl never break character?

"Prove it." _That_ got her to stop and breathe.

"Prove it?"

"Yup."

"How?" Aha! Got her.

"Don't know. Do your semblance or something, it's pretty distinct." Oh, it's so hard to keep a straight face right now, I honestly want to see her even attempt to maneuver out of this.

"Ok, but I'll need to have my legs untied to try." At that my face lost what little humor it may have shown. Untie her legs? Might as we'll hand her a weapon while I'm at it, and help her slit my own throat. Now that I think about it though, what could she do? Her arms would still be tied, and she doesn't look very dangerous, but judging a book by its cover could end poorly. However I'm sure if she tries anything I'd be able to shoot her before she succeeded. With slight reluctance I switched on the safety of my AK and set it aside. Reaching under my bed I pulled out my 1911 and aimed it at her, refusing to give her any opportunity to try and break free. After ensuring she wasn't going to try something I grabbed one of my many knives and moved towards her slowly. Never once breaking eye contact I crouched before her, and cut her legs free of their bindings. Standing up I slowly backtracked to my bed to sit, and gestured her to go for it never once breaking eye contact or my aim.

So imagine my surprise when she stood up and did indeed briefly disappear in a flurry of rose petals only to crash into me, knocking me onto my back with her sprawled out on top of me. Though the latter part was at the back of my mind while I stared at the ceiling in wide eyed astonishment. My God! She's telling the truth! "Imsosorryididntmeantocrashintoyouiforsomereasoncantreallycontrolmysemblanceanditsreallytiringand-"

Holy shit the real Ruby Rose is in my home. How though? This shouldn't be possible, but well no that's not true. It, out of technicality, is possible just astronomically improbable, but the question is how? I'm not nearly caught up enough on quantum theory or any of the other sciences involved to even begin to speculate the energy requirements, technology, statistics or possibilities making this all happen, but I'm pretty sure no one on Remnant has the kind of tech to make this possible. So was it an accident? An act of some omnipotent celestial being? Or some sick fuck causing a ruckus? Unknown. I don't nearly have enough information to do any planning or anything. Fuck.

"-nywayimreallreallyrellysorrypleaseforgiveme-" Jesus Christ. Has she been talking this whole time? I need to make her stop and breathe. I only needed to look at our respective positions to get an idea. "-sowillyouforgivem-"

"Ruby?" She stopped and took a _deep_ breath before answering. "Yes?"

"Can you please stop straddling my chest?" She glanced down at her position upon my chest before looking straight into my amused hazel eyes, and immediately turned redder than her cape. She rolled off of me stuttering and sputtering the whole time, while backing off allowing me to sit up. "Imreallyreallysorryi-"

"It's fine Ruby." I switched the safety on for my 1911 and set it down, running my hands through my hair I let out a shaky breath while trying to get my thoughts in order. However I was distracted by the unwittingly dimensionally displaced youth in front of me, and the fact my words seemed to have an effect, namely calming her down.

"Hey! You called me by my name! So does this mean you believe me?" Do I believe her? How could I not? There's no way to explain what she did with modern science, but it still sounds insane to me on a certain level. Despite the insanity of this entire scenario, I know the person in front of me is Ruby Rose, and this is far too vivid to be a dream. How will I break it to her she isn't on Remnant any more though? "Yes Ruby I believe you, but I need you to take a seat I've… I've got some bad news. Actually hold on let me cut your hands free."

She looked worried by my words, but reluctantly nodded and turned around. I moved forward and swiftly cut her bindings, and gave her some room. She absent-mindedly rubbed her wrists once free, but she still looked a little lost on what to do. "Why don't you sit on the bed while I try to figure out how to say this."

"Ok." Despite talking in a relatively upbeat tone, her expression betrayed her actual feelings. She was lost, hopelessly so in fact. Ruby, despite not knowing the full extent of her problems, she knows at least enough to understand she is very far from home. Ruby the sweet innocent huntress-in-training has become little more than a lost girl in an unfamiliar world, and I'm the poor sod who has to make a place for her. "Hey Adam? Why is the moon whole?"

I glanced out the window and let out a deep sigh, this probably isn't going to go well. "That's how it's always been."

**Ruby Rose**

"That's how it's always been?" That's crazy. The moon has always been shattered, well at least it has been that way since before man walked Remnant... I think.

"Yup."

"But that doesn't make sense! The moons always been shattered!" Nothing has been making sense since I woke up! Non shattered moon? United Kingdom? State of Wisconsin? Everything is wrong here!

The man let out a sigh before locking eyes with me. "Listen Ruby… you're not on Remnant anymore."

_What?_ Not on Remnant? That's impossible where else could I be? Outside looked like a Vale village and Adam is clearly human, so how can this not be Remnant? Almost as if he could see my bafflement Adam spoke up. "I'm gonna explain this in as easy a way to understand as possible. There is a theory called Multiverse Theory, that states everything is possible and has already occurred in an alternate reality if not in our own. Following me so far?"

I nodded. "Well, with multiverse, every imaginable scenario or dream could be a reality. You could be a pirate, or a detective. An astronaut, or an alien. A dog, or a cat. You could be the strongest, most invincible entity that rules an entire plane of existence. Or the weakest, most fragile creature ever to walk the planet. Worlds where all your wildest dreams come true. Or worlds where you were denied everything you ever hoped for. You could have existed on other planets millennia ago. Or never even existed in those realities in the first place. There are probably even some realities where we merely exist as fictional characters. In books or TV shows and comics. You still following?"

I nodded in the affirmative, doing my best to ignore the strange sense of smallness from comprehending such an idea, but what does this theory have to do with the moon? "Right so… Christ there's no easy way to say this. Ruby. You're in an alternate reality. Or at the very least so far from Remnant that you might as well be in an alternate reality."

I responded instantly in the only way one can to such a statement. "That's dumb."

He looked like someone physically slapped him, just utterly dumbstruck. What did he expect? Sure I'd like to believe he's not a liar, but what he said was beyond impossible. He looked deep in thought for a moment before speaking. "Do you think this is some kind of ultra-vivid nightmare? Illusion perhaps? Or maybe you've been blown through time by a massive explosion?"

I blushed deeply at his last remark, hoping he didn't notice how close to home he hit. "When you word it that way it doesn't sound likely, but traveling through realities sounds even more far fetched."

He paused as if considering my words, and visibly conceded the point with a bob of his head. "True enough." I'm very certain I looked more smug than Weiss when she's proven right. "But let's entertain the idea of time travel for a bit. If the moon has always been full for me then that would mean you're in the past." I hesitantly nodded at his words. "So then… how would I know somebody from the future?"

An overwhelming feeling of dread filled me, and panic began to take hold. His explanation made sense, how would he know me? Could he also be from the future? No. He wouldn't be trying to sell me the alternate reality thing if he was. Every passing second time travel through awesome explosions seems less and less likely, and the prospect of being stranded on an alien planet never to see my family or friends again terrifyingly more likely. However even as everything seemed bleak a small sliver of hope shone through. "If what you say is true, and I'm in an alternate reality. Then how do you know who I am?"

His hesitation to answer was like salvation to me, imprinting the desperate hope in my mind that this was all some horrid nightmare or a bad prank. His next actions crushed those thoughts brutally. He began rummaging through a compartment under his video screen until he found what he was looking for, and stood up handing me a disc case. "In this reality. You're a work of fiction, along with everything you know."

There in my hands was a black case with the title RWBY Volumes 1-5 on the cover, and a stylized picture of me and my team posing in admittingly awesome ways. But this… this is…

_Impossible_

I never noticed my heart rate skyrocket, my breathing quicken, or Adam shaking my shoulders while almost shouting my name. I never noticed the tears.

I'm not fictional! I-I'm real!

I have a childhood, family, friends, a life! It's not just some work of fiction! Our world and struggles can't just be false!

I'm real.

I'm Ruby Rose the girl who wants to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a huntress to help people, slay monsters, and make the world a better place. Not some figment of someone's whims.

I'm real!

I'm the half-sister of Yang Xia Long. The bombastic blond known for her hair, and her temper. The over protective big sister who loves puns, and practically raised me. Not a fake.

_I'm real!_

I'm the leader of team RWBY. The sister team of team JNPR, and the greatest first year team in Beacon. Both teams filled with friends I never thought I would make, or needed. Not just someone's entertainment.

_**I'm real!**_

Please… I-I'm real. R-right? Y-Yang? Weiss? Blake? D-dad? Mom? Anyone?

Someone. Please…

I'm scared.

I'm _alone_.

**Adam Hazen**

"Ruby! Ruby!" I fucking knew it was a bad idea, but noooo me and my dumbass still went through with it. I should have fucking known this was gonna happen. The second she saw the cover Ruby's eyes dilated and she began hyperventilating, now thankfully my dumbass knew she was going into shock. However, I had no idea how to deal with this. So I did the only thing I could. I tried to snap her out of it by shaking her shoulders.

Yeah… not one of my greatest moments.

So there I am. Shaking a borderline catatonic Ruby Rose who's most likely have an existential crisis beyond anyone's understanding. Meanwhile I'm desperately trying to think of something to fix this problem. I of course fail miserably. That is until I feel some wetness on my hand. Pausing my attempts at snapping Ruby out of her funk, I looked at my hand in confusion before looking at Ruby.

She was crying.

I've had my fair share of drama in life, I'd rather not elaborate, so I did the one thing my instincts screamed to do. I enveloped her in a hug, and did my damndest to comfort her, which seemed to be enough for her to break down. "Shhhh. Everything's gonna be ok, just let it all out." I whispered soothingly, and patted her back gently, ignoring the tears seeping into my shirt. Judging from how she's now clutching my shirt and sobbing into my chest, something in my voice must've broken her shock, and let her emotions free. "That's right. Let it out, I'm not going anywhere."

After awhile she passed out, probably completely worn out from the emotional strain. I looked around trying to figure out what to do with her. She's not gonna sleep in here, not risking being accused of abducting a minor for unscrupulous purposes, and I'm sure as shit not going to throw her out on the street. Fuck I'm too tired for this. Oh! I could always use the guest room, like a reasonable person. Gently I lifted her into a bridal carry, with her leaning into me, and carried her into the near empty room next to mine. The room could be considered spartan by some standards, with only a normal bed, a desk, some side tables and a chair with plenty of empty space around the room. Carefully, so as to not wake Ruby I set her down on the bed, removed her boots and cape, and only covered her with a light blanket to make sure she doesn't overheat while fully clothed. With her tucked in I briskly turned around, and promptly collapsed into the rooms chair. Letting out a deep sigh, I glanced at my cat who jumped up on the bed, and curled up against Ruby, who unconsciously hugged him.

"You know little buddy? I never believed I'd meet the real Ruby Rose, sure I definitely imagined such a scenario, but who would actually believe something like that would happen?" My cat only gave me one of those cat looks that conveys their complete apathy to the current situation before going to sleep, and it made me smile. Yeah. I never thought I'd actually ever meet any of the characters younger me both admired and thought were awesome, I think the only thing that could surprise me now would be if Lelouch burst out of my TV. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I noticed the time was about five o'clock AM. Well shit. Looks like I'm calling in absent for work.

Life truly is unpredictable.

...

...

Oh piss! Brandi and Jayce! How in the blazing fuckery am I supposed to explain this to them?! Ah crap, they're gonna kill me.

**A.N./ Just a little something I cooked up while reading and listening to music. I think it's interesting, you might not, but I do.**

**To those of you who have waited patiently on chapter 2 of ****Rouge Apprentice** **fear not! The chapter is roughly halfway completed, plus a neat surprise when it comes out. It's hit some snags, but I believe I've worked around the biggest one, now I just need to get around to typing the damn thing. **

**Oh and there are several other projects I am announcing! **

**Seeded Apocalypse****: A Gundam SEED fic following two people from our world suddenly dropped in a more deadly(and realistic) version of the world, with only their wits, knowledge, and kickass mobile suits.**

**IS Noble(placeholder title): ****A Halo x Infinite Stratos story starring our favorite Spartan 3.**

**Now there are several other brainchildren of mine in the works I've not had either the time or inspiration to begin writing. **

**An Overlord story showing what might've happened if Ainz had a moral anchor that wasn't… well insane really.**

**A Tale of Two Sixes:** **Follow everyone's favorite courier as he gets stranded in the Haloverse during the events of the games!**

**A Fate/Stay Night and Highschool DxD story following our favorite cynical Archer who just can't stop wanting to save people.**

**A Transformers and RWBY crossover. A lone Decepticon the last of the cybertonians in his current universe must cut a deal with Atlas to save his species.**

**The Calm:** **A Halo story about what If Halo 4 went differently, and Halo 5 never happened. Specifically if the Storm Covenant were not imbeciles, and people finally had enough of ONIs bullshit.**

**And finally the only multi crossover I'll probably ever consider writing involving Fallout, Black Rock Shooter, and RWBY. Ehh I know it doesn't sound good, but I believe it has potential if done right.**

****Peace muh dudes!****


End file.
